Aprendiendo a Amar
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: El amor se manifiesta de muchas maneras. Arcee aprenderá que por más fuerte sea una tormenta, para el amor nada es imposible. One- Shot con tintes Pricee (Optimus x Arcee), dedicado a nuestros hermanos de Baja California Sur México.


**Saludos a todos aquellos que comparten este espacio como a su vez a quienes han tenido la oportunidad de leer los diferentes fics, como a su vez, el darme la oportunidad de establecer vínculos de amistad. Deseaba escribir continuar la historia, sin embargo; los desastres que ocasionó **_**Odile **_**en el estado de Baja California Sur me llevó a crear un One Shot en donde se darán pistas de lo que sucederá a futuro con la saga como a su vez, siento que los autobots no les pertenece a una sola nación.**

**Transformers no me pertenece, yo sólo soy dueña de mis Oc´s.**

**DE LA TIERRA A CYBERTRON**

_**Aprendiendo a amar**_

La base Omega Uno realizaba sus actividades de patrullaje, aunque en esta ocasión, Ratchet estaba a cargo. Optimus y Arcee habían interceptado a Airachnnidde, sin embargo; al abrir el puente terrestre, el tráiler Peterbilt y la motocicleta azul cromado habían entrado de forma acelerada. Ambos mecanismos proceden a transformarse.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- Preguntó Ratchet extrañado.

Al parecer la femme reflejaba una mirada triste en sus ópticos.

-Preferiría no hablar de ello, si me disculpan. – Dijo la femme en tono serio y abandonando el lugar.

Optimus observaba a la femme, sabía que ella estaba mal, y no era para menos.

-¿Me responderás o me dejarás con la duda tú también? – Cuestionó Ratchet.

-Nos topamos con esa psicópata, Arcee me salvó pero… -El Prime hace una pausa – Ella y Airachnnide tuvieron una confrontación verbal y lo que le dijo la hirió en lo más profundo.

-¿Le recordó la muerte de su maestra Elita? Siempre le echa en cara esa situación…

-No mi amigo, le habló sobre mí y le echó en cara su inexperiencia en situaciones "sentimentales".

-Buscará herirla en todos los aspectos, es una rivalidad muy peligrosa… pero respóndeme con toda honestidad amigo mío: ¿Hiciste algo para ayudar a Arcee?

-No. –Habló el Prime con una mirada triste – Simplemente, quisiera decirle que Airachnnide se equivoca, pero Arcee se le quedó grabado en su memoria la relación que tenía con Elita y hasta la fecha ella sigue conservando esa memoria como si Elita estuviera viva, como si se sintiera…

-Indigna de que ella sienta algo por ti…

Optimus asiente con la cabeza.

-Si estuviera en tu lugar, le diría a ella que es valiosa y que por ser lo que ella es se ha ganado un lugar en tu spark.

-Ratchet, acaso tú…

-No fui creado ayer amigo mío.

**2**

Había transcurrido un día de aquel suceso, cuando en un movimiento de rutina, Bulkhead junto con Miko pasaban por la sala de control y se percataron que habían activado el puente terrestre.

-Bulkhead, ¿crees que haya surgido alguna emergencia? –Habló la adolescente.

-Si hubiera sido alguna la alarma habría sonado. Creo que debería reunir a todos para saber lo que ocurre. –Habló el mech verde.

-Deja todo en mis manos. –Respondió Miko.

La adolescente era capaz de armar un gran alboroto en toda la base, aunque su especialidad era quitar la paciencia a los bots como a sus amigos.

A los dos minutos tenía reunido a todo el equipo.

-¿Cuál es la emergencia? –Respondió Jack.

-Esa es la duda que tenemos. –Respondió el mech verde. – Un puente terrestre se abrió y no nos percatamos que pudo haber pasado.

-Creo que estamos la mayoría pero… ¿dónde está Arcee? – preguntó Ratchet.

Bumblebee murmuraba en base a sonidos.

-Bee dice que tocó la puerta de su dormitorio pero nadie respondió. –Habló Raph.

-Ratchet, verifica las coordenadas que fueron utilizadas para abrir el puente terrestre. – Indicó Optimus.

Sin embargo, el ruido de un elevador hizo un poco tenso el momento.

-Y aquí viene Fowler. –Habló Miko con cierta ironía.

-Te escuché jovencita. –Dijo el agente – Prime, tenemos un problema y no sabría decirte si es bueno o malo.

-De que se trata. – Respondió el Prime.

-Como bien saben, nuestro gobierno ha mantenido en secreto la presencia de los autobots y han apoyado en todas las emergencias que se han presentado, sin embargo; uno de los países con los que tenemos tratados comerciales está enfrentando un problema mayor. ¿Raph puedes entrar al satélite y conectarte a la señal de comunicaciones de México?

El chico rubio hacía lo que le indicaba el agente y de inmediato se ve al corresponsal de un canal de noticias informando sobre la situación que presentaba la región de Baja California Sur; un fenómeno meteorológico llamado "Odile" había causado desastres.

Las imágenes mostraban varios daños desde la infraestructura como a su vez varias familias sin hogar.

-Todo indica que ese fenómeno seguirá por más tiempo en ese lugar, aunque algunos satélites informaron que alguien de ustedes había llegado a esa zona. –Habló Fowler.

-Prime, tengo las coordenadas y todo indica que el portal terrestre está dirigido hacia la región de Baja California Sur, México. –Habló Ratchet.

-Miko y Jack vayan al dormitorio de Arcee, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto. –Indicó Prime.

**3**

Durante su estancia en la tierra, cada uno de los autobots había elegido sus propios lugares, ya que como sabrán, la tierra es un paraíso siempre y cuando la humanidad sepa valorarlo. Arcee había decidido transportarse hacia la región de Baja California Sur.

La femme frecuentaba éste lugar debido a que ella tenía un contacto especial con una de las creaturas más grandes que habitan los océanos: Las ballenas.

Arcee sentía admiración por estos seres debido a que en su planeta adoptivo (Kaón) había unos seres similares a ellos de gran nobleza. Sin embargo, durante estas fechas, las ballenas no realizaban su aparición.

Ella buscaba liberar su mente, olvidar su encuentro con Airachnnide. Sentía su orgullo herido.

La femme utilizaba su versión de holoforma "Sally" quien era una mujer de ascendencia polaca. Ratchet se había esmerado en crear holoformas lo más cercano posible a la apariencia humana para todos los del equipo. Ella no deseaba levantar sospechas.

Sin embargo, al ver el lugar desolado y destrozado por las inclemencias del tiempo, Arcee comprende que la situación se está saliendo fuera de control. Ella había llegado en plena tormenta.

Las rachas de viento eran demasiado violentas y el agua empezaba hacer estragos, sin embargo el grito de auxilio de una niña que era arrastrada por la corriente hace que la femme se transforme y decida intervenir.

La corriente era demasiado fuerte, pero la fuerza de voluntad en su spark le hacía estar firme.

-Tranquila pequeña, no temas. –Indicó la femme con la mayor amabilidad posible.

Para sorpresa de Arcee, la niña no tenía miedo, sujetándose fuerte hacia la autobot. La femme logra alejarse de la corriente y decide buscar refugio aunque todo parecía jugar en contra de ellas.

-Puedes meterte en aquel estacionamiento. –Indicó la niña con gentileza.

Sin dudarlo dos veces, la femme obedece a la pequeña y ambas logran encontrar refugio.

Arcee sabía que había cometido un "error" al revelarse tal como era ante un humano, le preocupaba si estaba siendo grabada por las cámaras de seguridad.

-Se fue la energía eléctrica, no te preocupes. –Indicó la niña con gentileza.

Arcee observa con cuidado a la pequeña, tenía la apariencia de una niña de 8 años aunque observaba que tenía una madurez fuera de su edad. Ella utilizaba unas coletas, su cabello era negro y su ropa estaba totalmente mojada.

-Pensé que sentirías miedo al verme. –Habló la femme de forma calmada.

-No siento miedo, ya que mi papá trabaja con robots más pequeños. –Indicó con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tus papás?

-No lo sé, sólo recuerdo que el mar se salió fuera de lo de costumbre y me alejó de ellos. Todos tenemos miedo y hambre. Los soldados han llegado pero dicen que es para impedir que la gente saque comida de las tiendas. Y no sé por qué hacen eso, ¿no entienden que todos tenemos hambre?

La femme azul cromado se había identificado con la pequeña, ya que le hacía recordar parte de su etapa de sparkling: sobrevivir ante las amenazas.

-Esperaremos a que pase la tormenta y te ayudaré a buscar a tus padres. Tienes mi palabra. –La femme decide volver a su modo vehículo para activar su holoforma – Mi nombre es Arcee.

-Mi nombre es Mary.

**4**

Tal como Optimus sospechaba la femme no estaba en su dormitorio, todo indicaba que ella había utilizado el puente terrestre.

-¿Sabía ella que habría peligro en ese lugar? –Cuestionó Miko.

-Temo que no, conociendo a Arcee, ella busca lugares donde exista agua, dice que al estar en ambientes donde hay agua le ayuda a aclarar sus ideas. –Respondió Jack.

El Prime no quiso contradecir al chico ya que él sabía por qué buscaba esos lugares la femme: Aunque él ya había superado su problema de hidrofobia, Arcee sabía que Optimus lo pensaría dos veces en buscarla en un ambiente de ése estilo.

-Optimus, creo que esto se va a complicar más: Arcee no utilizó sus provisiones de energon. –Indicó Ratchet.

-Arcee ha sido cuidadosa en ese aspecto, ¿pero que pudo haberle sucedido para que ella olvidara algo tan importante?- Preguntó el chico rubio.

-Díganle a Fowler que iremos encubiertos hacia la región de Baja California, así que prepárense. – Habló Optimus voz de mando.

Ratchet sabía el riesgo de la misión, así que decidió preparar las holoformas del equipo. Los tres humanos se preparaban ya que una nueva misión de carácter humanitario estaba por iniciar.

**5**

Arcee procuraba animar a la pequeña, la tempestad iba en aumento, las descargas eléctricas aumentaban.

-Entonces, hay más como tú. Sería súper si los llego a conocer. –Expresó Mary.

-Temo que no será posible, ya que desobedecí una orden.

-Por cierto, ¿Tienes novio? –preguntó con cierta ingenuidad.

La femme (en su holoforma) estaba sonrojada.

-Tu cara dice que sí...

-Bueno, no sé; me agrada alguien pero creo que a él no le agrado. –Respondió Arcee con la mayor sinceridad posible.

-¿Por qué si eres linda? Además creo que las personas valen por sus acciones, y eso te hace muy hermosa no sólo como humana, sino como robot.

Arcee observa a Mary y descubre que ella tiene un tumor en el cuello y aún así, la nena actuaba como si nada malo le ocurriera.

-Sabes, me caes muy bien y quiero contarte algo: Mi papá no es mi papá; ya que mi verdadero papá hace cuatro años murió de cáncer. Mi mamá es enfermera y ella se dedicó por mucho tiempo a cuidar de mí, ella decía que no deseaba tener un "esposo" ya que pensaba que otra persona no llegaría a quererme. Pero un buen día apareció mi papá y se fue ganando un lugar en el corazón de mi mami y principalmente él me quería como si fuera su hija.

La femme escuchaba con atención a la pequeña, al parecer le estaba dando una lección valiosa. Repentinamente, el viento empieza a ceder. Arcee siente que sus fuerzas no están al cien por ciento pero no quiere preocupar a la pequeña.

-Voy a cumplir mi promesa, es hora de buscar a tus padres. –Respondió la femme en tono animado.

La femme toma a la pequeña subiéndola a la moto, y ambas salen rumbo a la ciudad.

**6**

Las calles de Baja California lucían lúgubres y cada vez que se adentraban observaban a las personas con cierta tristeza, habían escenas de todo un poco: Madres que abrazaban a sus hijos, niños que a pesar de haber perdido todo sonreían, como a su vez, adultos que abrazaban con cierto amor a sus mascotas.

Arcee aprendía a valorar lo que tenía como a su vez comprendió que el amor por más oscuro que sea la situación siempre podrá remediar cualquier tempestad. Sin embargo, la niña emite un grito de alegría.

-¡Mamá, Papá! –Gritó Mary.

La femme decide acercarse hacia aquella pareja y de forma cuidadosa entrega a Mary en los brazos de su madre.

-¡Muchas gracias! –decía la mujer entre lágrimas.

El cielo empezaba a oscurecerse y de nuevo la tormenta empezaría rugir con mayor intensidad.

-Busquen un lugar seguro, todo estará bien. –Indicó la femme hacia la familia.

-¡Adiós amiga, y suerte con tu novio! – se despedía Mary de la femme.

Arcee le regala una sonrisa y decide alejarse de aquel lugar. Durante su recorrido, observa que elementos del ejército evacuaban a las personas, como a su vez detectaba la presencia de sus compañeros, aunque ella dudaba, temía que por la falta de energon estuviese fallando sus sistemas.

Los vientos empezaban a surgir con mayor intensidad y la femme observaba como árboles, casas y postes eran derribados. La femme decide transformarse, ya que se da cuenta que un poste de luz está a punto de aplastar a una familia que había quedado atrapado en su automóvil. Pasando los límites de su fuerza, Arcee impide que la familia salga lastimada.

Sus ópticos empezaban a parpadear, al parecer estaba al punto de un colapso, sin embargo la presencia de Mary como lo que había visto empujaba a la femme a arriesgarlo todo.

"Quizás Airachnnide diga que no soy lo suficientemente femme para lograr conquistar a Optimus, pero yo aprendí algo que ella jamás aprenderá: Yo sé amar".

Fue el pensamiento que la femme tenía y con esa decisión llevaba al límite su mecanismo sin embargo una fuerte corriente hace que Arcee pierda el agarre. La femme era arrastrada por la corriente, sin embargo, siente que alguien logra sujetarla con fuerza. Arcee quiere ver a su salvador pero su mecanismo estaba totalmente agotado.

Después de haber pasado la tormenta, La femme azul cromado empieza a activar los ópticos de forma lenta, observa algunas luces y que están en el interior de un hangar, como a su vez descubre que Optimus estaba a su lado, cuidando de ella.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí? –preguntó la femme con dificultad mientras trataba de incorporarse.

-Estás a salvo. –Dijo el Prime mientras con sus manos impedía a que Arcee se levantara de forma rápida. – Mientras ayudábamos al ejército de éste país, detecté tu presencia y vi lo que hiciste al salvar a la pequeña como a la familia.

-Quiero pensar que el resto del equipo vino a éste lugar.

-Ellos están ayudando a repartir víveres, Fowler consiguió que el ejército brindara este hangar para estar a salvo de curiosos.

-Entonces, no perdamos el tiempo y… - Al parecer la femme no se había recuperado.

-No estás bien, lo que hiciste fue valiente. –Dijo el Prime colocando delicadamente su mano encima del hombro de la femme. – Arcee con respecto a lo que te dijo Airachnnide…

-Descuida Prime, debo ignorarlo. –Respondió seriamente.

-Ella está en un gran error: Una femme no conquista a un mech sólo por su apariencia, sus acciones cuentan y tú…

Optimus decide interrumpirse y de forma tímida le otorga un beso dulce a la femme.

-Creo que iré a apoyarlos. – Habló el Prime de forma nerviosa, saliendo del hangar de forma torpe.

Arcee derramó una lágrima silenciosa mientras sonreía.

-¡Gracias Mary! – Dijo la femme en voz baja.


End file.
